Whispers in the Dark
by Poeticpunk777
Summary: One shot song fic After Bobby has a hard visit with his mother, where does he go for comfort? BA established relationship.


Title: Whispers in the Dark (1/1)

Author: Carissa

Rating: M for sexual content

Disclaimer: I don't own them sob sob nor do I own the song, it's "Whispers in the Dark" by Skillet (heard the song once and I loved it, highly recommend it!)

Notes: B/A established relationship, songfic, and, as always, reviews awesomeness

And thanks to my friend Jess for dealing with my rambling and questions about how to phrase stuff and for reading my fic as it progressed.

It was a particularly dreary evening. Outside the sky poured rain while a fierce wind blew everything around, including the few people walking on the sidewalks who dared venture out into such weather. One of these people was Bobby Goren. He had just come from visiting his mother at Carmel Ridge and had been so upset by the outcome of the visit that the only storm he noticed was the one inside of his head. When he did become aware of his surroundings, he noticed that his feet had carried him to his partner's apartment. Observing that there was a dim light emanating from her living room window, he entered her apartment complex and made his way up the stairs.

_Despite the lies that you're making_

_Your love is mine for the taking_

_My love is_

_Just waiting_

_To turn your tears to roses_

Alex Eames found the sound of rain drumming on her windows to be both comforting and relaxing. She was content to sit on her couch wrapped in a blanket and sipping a cup of green tea. After a day of chasing murderers and the like, she could use a little bit of relaxation. The tranquility did not last long, for an urgent knock on the door resonated throughout the quiet apartment. _Relaxing doesn't seem to be on the agenda tonight_, she thought before looking through the peephole. Seeing that it was Bobby she immediately unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door.

_Despite the lies that you're making_

_Your love is mine for the taking_

_My love is_

_Just waiting_

_To turn your tears to roses_

Bobby stood there in the hallway, soaking wet and slightly shivering. As soon as Alex opened the door he stepped inside, closing the door behind them and pulling her into his arms. Burying his face in the crook of her neck, he let out a quiet noise, which Alex determined to be a sob. As Bobby cried out all of his pent up emotions, she comforted him, running one hand through his curly hair while using the other to hold him to her as tightly as possible. They remained that way for what seemed to be an eternity, but was actually five or ten minutes. Eventually Bobby's sobs subsided and he pulled back slightly. Alex reached up and wiped away his tears.

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you_

_I will be the one that you run to_

_My love is_

_A burning, consuming fire_

"Bad visit?" she asked quietly.

Bobby nodded, but said nothing.

Alex pulled out of his embrace, grasping one of his hands and pulling him toward her bedroom. "Let's get you into some drier clothes." She pulled out a pair of his sweatpants from the drawer that she had designated as his and tossed them on the bed before going to the bathroom to fetch a towel. Bobby began to strip out of his wet clothes, removing his suit jacket and dress shirt then hanging them up to dry. He toed off his shoes and socks next before removing his pants, which he hung up as well. Alex came back with the towel and motioned for him to sit on the bed. He pulled on the sweatpants then obeyed, deciding that he'd let her take care of him, if only for tonight.

_No_

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_No_

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

Using the towel to dry his hair, Alex teased, "You know, if you're going to walk in the rain, you should at least use your umbrella." When she had finished, she kissed the top of his head and ran her fingers through his hair, an action that she knew Bobby found comforting. After a few minutes of silence, she asked, "Do you want to talk about it tonight or in the morning?" even though she already knew the answer.

"In the morning. I- I just want to be with you tonight," he replied quietly.

Alex nodded, then got up to lock up and turn off the lights in the living room. When she returned, Bobby was laying on the bed. She shed her somewhat damp clothes and pulled on one of Bobby's white undershirts, then climbed into the other side of the bed, lying on her side facing him and leaving no more than an inch between their bodies.

Bobby turned on his side and brought his hand up to rest on her cheek before closing the distance between their lips. They kissed softly as first, then more passionately as he felt an overwhelming desire consume his body. He rolled them over so that he was above her, supporting his weight on his forearms.

He slowly pulled back and broke the kiss. "Alex," he whispered, "I need you."

_Whispers in the dark_

Alex nodded and claimed his mouth with hers, her hands running down his bare back before coming around to explore his chest. Bobby responded with equal fervor, his tongue begging for entrance to her mouth, which it was quickly granted. Their tongues danced as hands removed articles of clothing until both of them were naked, the kiss only pausing to allow Alex's shirt to be pulled over her head, then immediately resuming. Bobby cupped one of Alex's breasts in his hand, kneading it and caressing it, causing her to moan into his mouth. His hand traveled downward over her stomach then lower, where she was already soaking wet. He slid one long finger into her, then two, making her gasp at the sensations that he was creating. His mouth traveled from her mouth to her neck, where he alternately nipped and sucked at the soft skin there. He moved to her collarbone, continuing the assault with his mouth. Repeatedly curling and uncurling his fingers, he lowered his mouth to her breast, gently nipping the hardened nipple before sucking on it.

_You feel so lonely and ragged_

_You lay here broken and naked_

_My love is_

_Just waiting_

_To clothe you in crimson roses_

As Bobby continued his ministrations with his fingers Alex felt herself getting closer and closer to her release, the pressure in her stomach building each time his fingers rubbed against her in just the right spot. When Bobby's thumb brushed over her clit, she saw stars and cried out, her orgasm powerful and draining. Breathing heavily, she rested her head back on the bed. Bobby withdrew his fingers and kissed her softly. They lay there for a short while, allowing Alex to catch her breath. Then he positioned himself at her entrance, softly kissing her. Without breaking the kiss he slowly entered her. For a moment neither of them moved, both of them content in feeling the sensation of him being inside of her. Alex brought a hand up to stroke his cheek, softly smiling at him.

_I will be the one that's gonna find you_

_I will be the one that's gonna guide you_

_My love is_

_A burning, consuming fire_

Bobby kissed the tip of her nose, then her cheek, before lowering his mouth to hers once again. He began moving, withdrawing then slowly pushing back inside of her a few times, then quickening the pace. She grabbed his ass and met each of his thrusts with one of her own, urging him to go faster. Bracing himself on his hands, he thrust into her harder and faster. Alex arched up off of the bed, her breasts rubbing against his chest. Bobby leaned down and captured her mouth with his once more, his tongue fucking her mouth in sync with his lower body.

_No_

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_No_

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

Soon Alex was again on the verge of her release. Bobby, too, was getting closer to orgasm with every thrust.

"Come for me, baby," he whispered in her ear.

Alex's eyes widened as her orgasm overtook her, flooding her senses with intense pleasure. She cried out his name, which drove Bobby over the edge. With one final thrust, colors flashed before his eyes as he came, emptying himself inside of her then collapsing half on her and half on the bed so as not to rest all of his weight on her small frame. Both lay breathing hard, unable to entertain a coherent thought as they were brought back down from the unbelievable high that they had just experienced.

_No_

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_No_

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

Bobby raised himself up slightly and brushed the hair out of Alex's face. He laid on his side and pulled her to him so that they were spooned together, his armed draped over her waist and their legs tangled together, then pulled up the sheets to cover them. He nuzzled Alex's neck, planting a soft kiss there before whispering, "I love you."

Alex turned her head slightly and gave him a lazy smile before reaching up to run her fingers through his hair once. "I love you, too, Bobby," she said softly, her eyelids starting to grow heavy.

Soon her breathing evened out and she fell into a peaceful slumber. Once Bobby was sure that she was sound asleep, he kissed her bare shoulder and closed his eyes, sleep coming quickly.

_Whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

(A/N: Please review! Thanks!!)


End file.
